


Watching Them Together

by Kahlan_Amnell



Series: Drunk!fic Writing [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: DRUNK!FIC, Other, unrequited!lovesick!Hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner had struggled while watching those fingers caress the folds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Them Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by amy494walker: 'Hotch, solo'

Aaron Hotchner couldn’t contain himself any more. As soon possible, he excused himself, and double-timed it to the men’s room. He checked to make sure the facilities were empty, then ducked into the stall in the corner furthest from the door.

He flipped the toilet seat lid closed and sat on on it heavily, burying his face in his hands. Behind his closed eyelids, the tantalizing sight danced still, though he really tried his damnedest to will it away.

In his mind’s eye, Aaron still saw Reid, with his graceful and slender fingers skimming across the map, pointing out where the dump sites and abduction sites were. It was an embarrassing thing, really— to be turned on by seeing those strong and nimble digits dance across the lines denoting highways, rivers and borders.

He flushed slightly, only to burn with embarrassment about how much like a horny teenager he was being. But that still didn’t address the raging hormones, nor the hard-on that he was experiencing at the moment.

He deftly undid his pants and freed his throbbing cock, a low moan escaping his lips. He gulped air and panted heavily as he fisted himself; the mental image of his subordinate nude, and splayed out on top of maps teased him.

Aaron figured that Reid loved his maps more than anyone in the world— with the only exception being his mother— and noticed how he treated maps with the utmost care, refolding each one perfectly when he was done with them. But he didn’t believe he had a chance of being with someone who was so dedicated to maps, and wasn’t sure how to make his feelings for the younger man known.

Until then, there was always a bathroom stall nearby for him to make use of.


End file.
